


Of Questions and Rings

by KittsFics



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "We should get married." Mick feels Len tense against him in surprise, before he even properly registers what the hell he just said.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Of Questions and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> For am ask on my tumblr, come talk to me it's the same username as here!

Mick twists round on the sofa when he hears Len come in, worried despite his reassurances. He's got a couple of visible scrapes, bandages visible under one sleeve and a slight limp as he kicks his shoes off and heads towards Mick, exhaustion clear in every line of his body. 

"I could have come to get you." He opens his arms and lets Len drop into his lap, resting his head on Mick’s shoulder. Len had called a few hours ago to say he'd been in a 'small car accident' but nothing major, and that the hospital were strict again letting what they considered 'non-family' in as visitors.

"I was fine and didn't want to wait so I just got a taxi." 

They stay in silence for a few moments, Mick running his hand up and down Len's spine and pressing occasional kisses to the crown of his head, as they both relax into each other.

"We should get married." Mick feels Len tense against him in surprise, before he even properly registers what the hell he just said. It's been something he's been thinking about on and off over the last couple of years, but especially this afternoon as Len was in the hospital with Mick having no legal way to know what's going on. He wasn't exactly planning to bring it up like this though, instead at a time where he'd planned and possibly had a ring or another bit of jewellery, but it's out there now. 

Len sits back, resting both hands on Mick's chest and biting his lip, but very tellingly didn't immediately dismiss him, or point out that they could just use married aliases if they need to. He rests one hand on Len's hip and cups his cheek with the other, carefully avoiding his scrapes. 

"Mick…" 

"We don't have to. I mean... it was just a thought."

Fingers under his chin force him to look up at Len who seems frustrated he can't find the words he wants. Instead he leans over to kiss him, hand moving to the back of Mick's neck, then rests their foreheads together.

"I don't want you to do this because it's easier or long term convenient. I…" He breaks off with a growl, and pulls away, setting his jaw and avoiding Mick's gaze. "I don't want you to have to do something you regret for me."

"Len." He was always so confident while he ran jobs, but his father left a lot of invisible scars. Mick gently tugs him closer, tucking him against his chest; this whole little family of theirs struggle with emotions, but this is something that he needs to get through. "Len. We've known each other since we were kids, we've been together for nearly fifteen years. Yeah sure, this will be convenient, but… this isn't the first time I've thought about this, not even close. You can ask Lisa, I think she's sick of me talking about it." 

He deliberately doesn't look down at where he can feel Len's hand tangle into his shirt. "This is something I want, if you do." He rests his cheek on the top of his head. "I love you, you idiot. Nothing about that has changed and I can't see it ever. So tell me no if you don't want to, I will never judge you for that, but don't tell say no for my sake, because I know what I want." 

Neither of them move for a minute or two, Mick holding Len as tight as he can, but lets him go as soon as he tries to pull away. Len leans down to kiss him, and tries to put on his usual cocky smile but Mick can see the shine in his eyes and a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Len's hands are trembling slightly where they're currently resting against his shoulders.

"Well then, I don't see why not." His cheeks darken further and his voice shakes slightly, "And you too, I uhh…" 

Mick pulls him close again to press kisses up his neck, "I know." 

They part slowly; Len, with his customary smirk back firmly in place, towards their pile of takeaway menus, and Mick reaching for his phone to get laughed at by Lisa. 

\---

When Mick wakes the following morning, he's alone and Len's side of the bed is cold. There's a smell of baking in the apartment, possibly something with bananas, and he slowly rises to head through to the kitchen. 

It's empty but Len's laptop is still open on the table and a timer is showing just over ten minutes left, so he isn't far away. Checking the oven, he finds a banana and chocolate loaf, but there's no sign that Len has actually eaten anything yet.

Mick's part way through sorting out what's in their fridge when the door opens and his partner (fiancé!) comes in. He's still noticeably limping but he's regained a little of his usual posture and grace, and smiles when he sees Mick's up.

"Hey you. How do you feel about french toast?"

Len nods but doesn't move until Mick turns back to the food, hanging up his coat before heading through to join him, running a hand down one of the burn scars on Mick's back as he passes. They work around each other comfortably as Len takes out the banana bread and Mick starts on the rest of their breakfast. 

A few minutes later they're sitting at the table eating and Len hooks his ankle round Mick's, shooting him an uncharacteristically uncertain look. But he only manages a few bites before sighing and pushing his plate away, reaching into his pocket. 

He brings out a small jewellery box and taps it on the table twice before sliding it over. Mick slowly picks it up, trying to read Len's face but he's keeping it purposefully blank and avoiding Mick's eyes. He opens it to find a thumb ring, silver with a thin band of fire opal set around the centre. 

"Len."

"I thought it was only fair," he brushes fingers across his pinkie ring Mick gave him back when they first started. "Had it for a while, seemed appropriate now."

"You can be romantic, who knew?" Len responds to his teasing voice with a glare, but it's softened by his half smile. "Now come here, isn't it traditional for you to put it on?" 

"Shut up." 

Mick laughs, sliding it on his left thumb and checking it doesn't interfere with his movement. There's a scrape of a chair and quiet footsteps as Len comes round to stand beside him, reaching out to catch his hand and link their fingers together. Mick uses their joined hands to tug him down so he can kiss him, pushing his chair back so Len can drop into his lap. 

He wraps one arm round his waist, burying his smile in Len's shoulder before pressing a kiss under his jaw. "You know what we should do now?"

Len hums, running a hand across Mick's head to rest on the back of his neck. "What?"

"Finish breakfast."


End file.
